Le Joueur a ses raisons
by TheFireHana
Summary: [Traduction] (OS sur la fin Spéciale du Juge) Le Batteur avait toujours obéit au Joueur. Peu importait à quel point ses demandes semblaient stupides, étranges ou ambiguës, car le Joueur avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Après tout, ils souhaitent tous deux la même chose...


_Le Joueur a ses raisons_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction de **The Amazing Anigirl** nommée _The Player knows Best_. Je n'en ai par conséquent aucun mérite, si ce n'est la partager aux lecteurs francophones de OFF. Je vous encourage d'ailleurs vivement à laisser vos impressions que je parviendrai à l'auteur d'origine. Merci.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** OFF est l'un de ces jeux qui sont incroyablement sous-estimés. Et il fait aussi parti de ces jeux sur lequel il est incroyablement difficile d'écrire. J'espère pouvoir rendre malgré tout hommage à ce jeu à l'aide de ce One-Shot. Enjoy.

* * *

Dès que le Joueur prit le contrôle de son corps, le Batteur sut qu'il avait trouvé un allié _incroyable_ en la personne du marionnettiste .

Et heureusement. Il ne pouvait pas compter que sur sa seule force afin de remplir sa sainte mission, même avec l'aide de ses compagnons Add-On qu'il avait récupéré en route. Non; pour atteindre son grand et sacré objectif de purification, il lui fallait un Joueur compétent et méthodique.

Et c'est ce qu'il obtenu. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours facile. Le Joueur n'était pas parfait après tout. Il arrivait que parfois, _il_ (ou _elle_ , le Batteur ignorait son genre mais il n'accorda pas d'attention à ce détail) se faisait surprendre par des spectres surgissant de l'ombre. Il pouvait sentir dans ces moments-là la panique de « son » marionnettiste alors qu'« il » donnait des ordres avec frénésie au lieu d'attaquer posément comme « il » avait l'habitude de le faire.

Néanmoins, ces instants se firent de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, et le Joueur se rapprochait de plus en plus des exigences du Batteur. Le Joueur, bien que par moment craintif (ou craintive), était un stratège de génie. « Il » avait toujours fait en sorte que chaque combat se déroule sans accro avec une rapidité redoutable, et utilisait méticuleusement leur inventaire afin que le Batteur soit toujours au sommet de sa condition après leurs victoires sur quelques ennemis médiocres.

Le Joueur avait aussi un sens indéniable du commerce. « Il » savait toujours quand et quoi acheter à Zacharie afin qu'il baisse les prix - c'était quelque chose que le marchand ne faisait que pour les clients très spéciaux, et d'après lui « _il n'y avait personne d'autre de plus « spécial » que le personnage principal d'un jeu vidéo »_. Le Batteur ne comprenait pas ces termes, mais qu'importe. Grâce au Joueur, le Batteur ne gaspillait pas ses crédits et pouvait s'éloigner du marchand masqué serein et plein d'objets utiles pour sa quête.

Mais la qualité la plus indéniable, la plus évidente chez le Joueur, c'était sa capacité à résoudre les énigmes. Une don béni pour le Batteur. Il aurait pu passé des heures, peut-être même des jours à essayer de résoudre ces puzzles. Alors que le Joueur, « lui », trouvait la solution en quelques minutes, voire en quelques secondes. Ainsi, ils purent continuer leur mission sacrée en traversant les zones corrompus en des temps records.

Oui, le Batteur était fier de pouvoir appeler le Joueur « _son_ » Joueur. « Il » n'était pas sans faille, mais « il » était parfait aux yeux du Batteur. Et il lui semblait que le Joueur avait aussi de l'affection pour la marionnette qu'on lui avait attribuée. Après tout, « il » avait toujours pris soin de sa santé, même à la moindre égratignure; il sentait sa satisfaction quand ils défaisaient un ennemi et son amusement quand il disait quelque chose de visiblement… Humoristique.  
Le Batteur avait presque souhaité que le Joueur puisse lui parler, afin d'entendre ses impressions ou même ses conseils. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer pour que le Batteur soit persuadé qu'ils entretenaient de bonnes relations. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir foi dans le Joueur.

Pourtant, le Joueur ne savait rien de lui et il ne savait rien du Joueur. « Celui-ci » ignorait même le concept de purification avant qu'il ne lui introduise. Mais dès qu'il l'expliqua au Juge, et par la même occasion au Joueur, l'entité invisible avait embrassé sa sainte croisade avec fierté et humilité. Le Joueur, contrairement aux autres (et éventuellement le Juge et Zacharie, bien que ce dernier était nettement plus difficile à cerner dans ses intentions), avait conscience que ce qu'ils accomplissaient était important et capital. Et le Batteur n'avait aucun doute qu'« il » l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la toute fin.

Il y avait toute fois un fait troublant qui survenait régulièrement. Parfois, le Joueur semblait se tromper ou commettait des actes insensés. Croyant bien faire, le Batteur avait tenté de « le » corriger dans un premier temps. Mais, bizarrement, le Joueur avait finalement presque toujours avoir (une) raison.

Par exemple, le Joueur avait la fâcheuse manie de vouloir regarder sous tous les lits, fouiller toutes les étagères vides et poussiéreuses ou parler à tous les Elsen qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Le Batteur avait d'abord trouvé cette attitude futile; c'était une vraie perte de temps, mais Zacharie lui affirma que le Joueur devait surement chercher des objets cachés (et gratuits) ou bien encore des « Easter Eggs ». Une nouvelle fois, le Batteur fut décontenancé par ces mots vides de sens et il ne trouva décidément aucun intérêt à chercher ces « Easter Eggs ». Il devait même l'avouer, cette situation était vite devenue _irritante_.

Du moins, cela le fut jusqu'à la découverte d'un nouvel Add-On. Anneau qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé s'il avait traversé la zone seul. Et ces êtres sphériques étaient des éléments déterminants dans sa quête pour vaincre la Reine et les gardiens. Ils étaient si précieux qu'on ne pouvait leur donner de valeur.  
Cela ne prenait même pas en compte les ennemis (comme Sucre par exemple) et objets intéressants qu'il n'avait découvert _que_ grâce au Joueur. Même si sa ténacité à fouiller chaque recoin de chaque zone frôlait l'absurde, le Batteur dut le reconnaître: le Joueur avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi.

Depuis, il cessa de mettre en doute le Joueur et se força à lui obéir sans opposer la moindre résistance. Ce choix rendit le Joueur heureux (ou bien, « heureuse », imagina-t-il), et à force d'entraînements et de coopération, ils finirent par vaincre les fantômes et les gardiens en un claquement de doigts. Le Batteur devint plus fort et plus résistant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être grâce à la précieuse aide du Joueur.

Alors, quand le Joueur céda à Zacharie ce qui était décrit comme étant _l'arme la plus puissante du « jeu_ » contre une babiole inutile, le Batteur ne protesta pas. _Le Joueur a ses raisons_ , se rappela-t-il. Avec cette certitude, il continua sa route, confiant dans la sagesse de « _son_ » marionnettiste.

Et quand le Joueur lui fit passer ce qui lui sembla être des heures à chercher dans _chaque_ étagère, _chaque_ livre à _chaque_ étage, il ne se plaignit pas. **_Le Joueur a ses raisons_**.

Et quand le Joueur a refusé de donner la boîte à musique à Zacharie en échange d'un indice, silencieusement insistant qu'ils se débrouilleraient sans, le Batteur lui obéit. Il rangea le petit objet dans sa poche et laissa le Joueur prendre son temps afin qu'« il » trouve la solution. **_Le Joueur a ses raisons_**.

Peu importait les situations; même dans les plus étranges, même dans les plus difficiles, le Batteur plaçait dans le Joueur toute sa confiance. Il savait, comme il était persuadé que le monde se devait d'être purifié, que _le Joueur aurait toujours raison_ au bout du compte.

Et pourtant il y avait ces moments… Ces moments où il était évident que le Joueur n'était pas de glace. Ces moments où le Joueur… Était ébranlé.

Le premier de ces moments arriva dans la Zone 3, avec la rencontre avec Zacharie. Le vendeur portait un masque ridicule à l'effigie d'un chat - il miaulait même pour la forme. Au début, il sentit que le Joueur était amusé par la situation mais quand Zacharie mentionna que le Juge n'était pas « en forme », son attitude changea radicalement. « Il » se sentit concerné. Le Joueur était doté de compassion, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'« il » était inquiet (ou inquiète) au sujet du félin. Après tout, Japhet, le gardien de la Zone 2, avait possédé le cher petit frère du Juge, Valérie, et par ce processus l'avait tué. Et une fois purifié, il fut impossible d'inverser le processus.

Le Joueur savait, évidemment, que cela devait être fait. Pourtant, le Batteur sentit que le sentiment d'inquiétude prenait le dessus, accompagné d'un éclat de culpabilité. Bientôt, « le » marionnettiste voulut s'assurer par « lui »-même que le chat arrivait à surmonter son deuil.

C'était la première fois, depuis ce qui paraissait être une éternité, que le Batteur se retrouva à essayer de raisonner « son » précieux guide. Ce n'était même pas le problème qu'il pensait que cette mission n'avait pas de sens ou bien était une perte de temps - **_le Joueur a ses raisons_** après tout, et s'« il » jugeait que le bonheur du félin était important, alors il emploierait tous les moyens pour le restaurer.

Le véritable problème, c'était que le Batteur savait à quoi une zone purifiée ressemblait. Oh, il était certain qu'à la fin de leur titanesque entreprise, le Joueur comprendrait, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Simplement… Il n'aimait pas l'idée de lui présenter directement, sans introduction, les zones lavées de tous pêchés. Ce serait… Une situation pour le moins… Inconfortable.

Alors, il tenta de « le » dissuader:

\- Joueur, nous n'avons pas besoin de retourner ici. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une zone à purifier…

\- Joueur, si le Juge avait des ennuis, nous le saurions…

\- Joueur, nous avons déjà Zacharie à nos côtés pour nous aider. Nous n'avons plus besoin du Juge pour le moment…

\- Joueur, nous n'avons pas d'utilité à revenir ici…

\- Joueur, partons.

Mais le Joueur ignora ses tirades et le traina jusqu'à la Zone 2 purifiée.

Quand ils mirent les pieds dans ce qui fut l'habitat coloré des Elsens, le Batteur sentit son corps se tendre.

Tout était devenu gris. Froid. _Vide_.

Lentement, le Joueur guida le Batteur à travers cet univers monochrome. L'avatar sentit son sang se geler un peu plus à chaque nouveau pas; car plus ils avançaient et plus le Joueur semblait rebuté par ce qu'ils découvraient. « Il » paraissait même écœuré et baignait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver le Juge. Il était resté au sommet de la tour de la bibliothèque. Mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même: il ne souriait plus, ne ronronnait plus. Son visage était maussade, attristé, semblable au décor qui l'entourait. Mais le plus déchirant, c'était ses miaulements réguliers qui se perdaient dans l'horizon désert.

Le Batteur voulait partir. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était d'aller parler au félin. Mais le Joueur le força à s'approcher, et une fois arrivé si près, le Batteur ne put ne pas engager la conversation. Cela aurait été impoli. Alors, afin d'apaiser « _son_ » marionnettiste, il ouvrit la bouche et cracha cette sèche question:

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le félin ne le regarda même pas. Il continuait à fixer le vide, mais il lui répondit tout de même:

\- Je miaule dans le lointain et je prétend que l'écho qui me revient est la voix de quelqu'un que je connais.

Le Batteur ressentit l'accablement du Joueur. Et comme-ci cela ne suffisait pas…

\- Avez-vous vu mon très cher frère?

Il voulut frapper ce maudit chat. Ce n'était pas la faute du Batteur, ce n'était pas la faute du Joueur, mais ce chat se jouait de la compassion de « _son »_ Joueur. Et étant irrévocablement liés, sa douleur était par extension celle du Batteur.  
Par la suite, le Joueur ne donna pas de directive avant un long moment. Un long moment durant lequel le Batteur eut le temps d'avoir une once de peur lui traverser le corps. « Son » précieux marionnettiste était-« il » en train de l'abandonner? De renoncer? Il pouvait pourtant encore sentir sa présence mais il craignait de la voir s'estomper.

Mais heureusement, après cette longue attente, le Joueur lui revint et abandonna le Juge et la zone vide. « Il » resta avec lui, et après quelques combats contre des spectres et Elsens obsédés par le sucre, le Batteur sentit de nouveau l'adrénaline du combat et la satisfaction de la victoire du Joueur. Et quelque part, cela augmenta d'autant plus son affection pour « lui ». Oui, « il » avait été ébranlé, mais même après avoir vu à quoi ressemblait les zones purifiées, « il » ne s'était ni retourné contre lui ni lâchement abandonné à son sort. Le Joueur était resté de son côté. Le Joueur méritait sa confiance. _Le Joueur a forcément raison_. **_Le Joueur a ses raisons et elles sont forcément avérées._**

Mais quelques temps plus tard, un autre incident troubla à nouveau le Joueur. Celui-ci prit place dans le monorail de la Zone 3. Alors que Zacharie racontait des anecdotes sans importances au Batteur et que le Joueur s'amusait du manque de réaction de son avatar, le monorail s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose bloquait la voie. _Quelqu'un_ bloquait la voie.

C'était un Elsen.

Presque mécaniquement, le Batteur agrippa sa fidèle batte, invoqua les trois Add-On, Alpha, Oméga et Epsilon, et attendit les ordres du Joueur.

« Il » attaqua aussitôt, puis ensuite observa leur adversaire.

« Il » s'était surement attendu à ce qu'il attaque en retour, et en fonction des dégâts occasionnés, évaluer la menace et réagir en conséquent.

Mais il n'attaqua pas. Il n'essaya même de fuir.

Tout ce qu'il fit, c'était haleter:

\- Help… Help… Help…

« À l'aide ».

Le Joueur passa alors de l'excitation enthousiaste à la plus grande confusion. « Il » hésitait. « Il » ne donna pas d'autre ordre au Batteur, et fut terrifié quand « il » vit qu'Epsilon continuait l'offensive malgré tout.

\- Help… Help…

Le Batteur devina aisément ce que le Joueur voulait. « Il » ne souhaitait pas abattre une créature qui ne faisait que demander assistance. Le Joueur se voulait altruiste - et « il » l'était. Mais ils n'avaient ni le temps ni les moyens pour parvenir en aide à ce Elsen.

\- Joueur, adressa le Batteur à « son » marionnettiste, nous devons le purifier. Nous ne pouvons aider cet Elsen. C'est trop tard.

Le Joueur hésita pourtant encore un moment avant qu'« il » finisse par le laisser attaquer. Oui, car cette fois-ci, le Joueur ne lui donna aucun ordre direct. C'était la première fois qu'« il » lui déléguait le combat. Ce fut… Une expérience désagréable. Pour autant, le Batteur se battit et acheva l'Elsen.

Dès que ce fut fait, il redevint la marionnette du Joueur et ils retournèrent dans le train. Là, Zacharie les attendait. Derrière son masque, il croassa:

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui bloquait la route?

L'avatar ressentit la culpabilité du Joueur; alors il prit la décision de ne pas répondre au marchand. Ils continuèrent leur voyage au sein de la Zone 3 et cet « accident » parut être oublier.

Mais il arriva alors le dernier, l'incident fatal qui acheva définitivement le Joueur. Et l'ironie voulut que ce soit celui qu'il ait le plus sous-estimé.

Hugo.

Il avait essayé de rendre ce combat rapide. Il avait essayé d'être réconfortant en assurant à l'enfant que « plus rien ne sera noir désormais ». Il pensait que le Joueur verrait cela, que le Joueur surpasserait son dégoût pour accomplir ce qui doit être fait.

Mais chaque coup que le Joueur donnait à cet enfant malade était fait avec récalcitrante et un espoir vain. Une maigre espérance que, peut-être, oui, il fallait que ce soit fait, que le Batteur avait raison et que la purification se devait être accomplit dans des rituels qui « le » surpassait.  
 _Tout irait bien_.

Alors le Joueur l'aida, mais ce fut long, infiniment long. Et quand enfin, l'enfant expira et que la Chambre devint grise…

… Il ressentit dans toutes les cellules de son corps l'abominable cri du Joueur. Un cri de stupéfaction, de terreur, _d'écœurement_. Le Batteur prit sur lui et encaissa. Ils étaient si près du but maintenant. Si près. Ils leur suffisaient simplement d'aller au bout de ce couloir et d'atteindre l'interrupteur… Et là, leur mission aurait été achevée.

Et tout cela, grâce à l'aide de « son » Joueur. « Son » Joueur qui avait été là dès le début de sa sainte croisade. « Son » Joueur qui avait guidé chacun de ses pas dans les quatre endroits corrompus de ce monde. « Son » Joueur qui lui avait permit d'obtenir toute la force nécessaire afin d'atteindre cet objectif sacré. « Son » Joueur qui avait toujours su quoi faire. « Son » Joueur qu'il avait appris à connaître, qui ne l'abandonnerait pas et qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

Il ne lui restait qu'un pas à faire avant d'atteindre l'interrupteur. Un pas, pour la purification la plus totale…

Mais ce damné de chat apparut précisément à ce moment-là pour l'interrompre. Il commença un discours insensé sur les monstres et les âmes corrompus, la « cruauté » dont ils avaient fait preuve. Son sempiternel rictus était parti pour de bon mais au moins, le Batteur ne ressentit pas l'oppressant besoin de le lui arracher. Pour autant, l'avatar se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à rendre son ultime combat aux côtés du Joueur avant de remplir leur sainte mission.

Mais alors qu'il parlait dans le vide, le Juge détourna son regard du Batteur et s'exclama au firmament:

\- Joueur! Joins-toi à moi. Expie avec moi les fautes dont nous sommes coupables en empêchant ce monstre de parachever son œuvre.

Le Batteur en avait presque _ri_.

\- Ne fais pas cela, j'ai besoin de toi afin de purifier ce monde, répliqua-t-il aussitôt à « son » indéfectible Joueur.

Car ces mots, il ne les avait dit que pour la forme. Il savait très bien que le Joueur ne lui tournerait pas le dos dans un moment aussi crucial.  
Ce stupide et misérable chat! Pensait-il _réellement_ que « _son »_ Joueur, « son » Joueur à l'esprit si brillant, allait avaler ce discours décousu? Qu'« il » allait se séparer de _son_ pantin ? Quelle idée insensée. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le Joueur le trahisse. Le Joueur avait raison de lui faire confiance. **_Le Joueur a ses raisons et ses raisons étaient siennes_**.

Pourtant, le félin avait continué:

\- Il est temps pour toi de rendre ton dernier et inutile verdict, Joueur.

Le Batteur leva son arme, prêt à en découdre. Il attendit le signal du Joueur, l'expression de son amusement qui assurerait à sa précieuse marionnette qu'« il » ne se rangerait jamais du côté de l'ennemi. Et ensuite, ils auraient engagé le combat contre le Juge. _Ensemble_.

Mais, à la place, il ne se suivit qu'une longue période de silence et d'incompréhension. Le Joueur n'émit aucun signal et le Batteur crut pendant un instant qu' « il » lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Et là, il sentit une douleur violente, brûlante. Il ne comprit pas - et surtout il ne _voulut_ pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fallut passer un moment pour réaliser que cette douleur, cette douleur si insupportable qui le rongeait était la perte de sa connexion avec le Joueur. Celle qui faisait de lui une marionnette et qui faisait du Joueur « son » marionnettiste.

 _Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait être possible. Le Joueur, « il » ne pouvait pas…_

Mais leur lien était irrévocablement brisé; et pour la première fois, le Batteur se retrouva entièrement livré à lui-même. Et ayant été si habitué à la présence du Joueur, il eut la sensation d'être littéralement amputé de ses membres.

Non. C'était même pire que ça. C'était plus comme-ci le Joueur venait de lui arracher le cœur.

Et cette affreuse agonie continua, alors que ses compagnons sphériques l'abandonnèrent à leur tour pour se rallier au Juge. Celui-ci émit un sifflement et son corps se tendit au moment où il céda au contrôle de l'entité invisible. Il respira profondément avant de cesser de faire le gros-dos.

\- Ce choix, bien que pathétiquement futile, était, je le pense, le bon, annonça alors le chat avant de continuer impitoyablement: et maintenant Batteur, subit notre soif revancharde d'une justice inutile!

« _Notre_ »…?

 _Joueur… Mais pourquoi?_ Pensa le Batteur, totalement perdu.

Le Joueur avait pris parti du Juge. Le Joueur le trahissait.

Alors qu'il avait cru, qu'il avait placé toute sa foi en « lui ». Le Joueur était supposé être intelligent. Le Joueur savait à quelle point leur mission était importante. Le Joueur…

Le Joueur se tenait aux côté du Juge maintenant. Le Joueur le haïssait maintenant. _Le Joueur pensait qu'il était un monstre maintenant_.

Et le Joueur utilisait le félidé pour le charger.

Il aurait pu réduire ce pathétique chat en charpie. Le Joueur lui avait permis d'acquérir tant de force que même sans « son » marionnettiste, il aurait été capable de l'abattre.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Un coup mou dans le vide fut tout ce qu'il attenta contre « le » marionnettiste et son nouvel avatar. Aucun dommage ne leur fut occasionné. Le Batteur ne pouvait simplement pas utiliser toute sa force contre eux. Il était devenu aussi vide et terni que les zones purifiées.

Alors, il se laissa rouer de coup jusqu'à se qu'il s'écroule sur le sol.

\- Ta démente croisade se termine ici, feula alors le Juge, meurs Batteur, avec l'éternel souvenir de ne pas avoir mené ta triste entreprise à son injuste terme !

\- C'est trop tard, toussa-t-il non pas au chat mais à « celui » qui les observait, tout est perdu.

Oui, il ne lui restait plus aucun espoir. Il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait été si près, si près du but… Et pourtant, à présent, _tout_ était devenu inaccessible. C'était trop tard. Il ne pourrait plus atteindre ce dernier interrupteur. Il avait échoué.

Mais, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Car, le Joueur avait décidé de ne pas mettre cet interrupteur sur « off ».

 _Et_ , se remémora-t-il alors que le Juge lui accordait le coup de grâce, _le Joueur a ses raisons…_

… _Même s'il ne les comprend pas_ …

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors, par simple rappel, cette histoire se base sur la fin spécial du Juge, où ce dernier tue le Batteur. Ça m'avait toujours choquée de voir que, même avec l'aide du Joueur, le Juge était capable de commettre un tel acte. Après tout, le Batteur peut devenir un monstre de puissance si le Joueur le lui permet; et il a exterminé la Reine. De plus, avez-vous remarquer que le Batteur affligeait au final que peu de dégât au Juge?

Ceci est mon explication.

Je voudrais vraiment avoir votre avis là-dessus. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur OFF et je suis très curieuse de votre impression sur cette petite interprétation. Laissez donc une petite review! En échange, je demanderai à Zacharie de vous donner des tickets de Chance gratuitement!

Aussi si vous êtes fan d'Hetalia, jetez un œil à _The Boy Who Lived._ Ou, si vous êtes plus intéressé(e) par FNAF _,_ j'ai aussi contribué au fandom avec _A Story Ever Vile._

Merci d'avoir lu!

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : je tiens juste à préciser ceci: j'ai vu des personnes qui affirmaient avoir perdu face au Batteur lors de la fin Spécial. En fait, tant que utilisez la bonne attaque et que vous la spamez, vous ne rencontrerez aucun souci: le Batteur est effectivement très lent (ou Pablo très rapide, selon votre point de vue) et ne pourra en effet que vous frappez une fois. De plus, Bad!Batteur aura toujours moins de PV que celui que vous avez incarné. Mais après, si vous faites n'importe quoi/vous êtes trop lents, le Batteur ne se laissera pas faire. Peut-être a-t-il retrouver ses esprits et qu'il considérait sa mission plus importante que votre amitié - s'il y en a un jour eu une.

A vous de voir!

Par rapport à la traduction, il m'a été difficile de retranscrire l'absence de genre du Joueur - les anglophones ayant « they », même si l'auteur a choisi de mettre tous les genres possibles (he/she/it). DONC, même si j'ai choisi « masculin », c'est par simplement question d'être grammaticalement correct. Vous savez mieux que moi ce que vous avez dans votre pantalon (« de la détermination! », oui, on sait…). J'espère que les guillemets et les parenthèses ne vous on pas trop dérangé(e)!

PS: Je n'ai pas traduit les deux fics mentionnées à la fin.


End file.
